Beverage Cans
by Christopher Mizutto
Summary: Dia begitu mungil. Walaupun aku bukan laki-laki yang badan besar, tetap saja gadis itu terlihat seperti kertas kecil dimataku. Begitu polos, seakan-akan, jika aku menyentuhnya sedit saja, maka kertas itu akan kotor dan kemudian hancur. Walaupun begitu, entah sejak kapan, mata ini selalu memperhatikannya. Selalu.


**Disclaimer: Isshukan Belong To Hazuki Maccha**

**Covered by: Me! (Christopher Mizutto)**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: OOC, OC, Typo, etc.**

**Extra Warning!: Jika mendapat efek samping setelah memabaca fanfic ini, tanggung sendiri! Dokter tidak akan membantu.**

* * *

><p>Dia begitu mungil. Yamagishi Saki begitu mungil hingga aku bahkan takut untuk menyentuhnya. Walaupun aku bukan laki-laki yang badan besar, tetap saja gadis itu terlihat seperti kertas kecil dimataku. Begitu polos, seakan-akan, jika aku menyentuhnya sedit saja, maka kertas itu akan kotor dan kemudian hancur. Walaupun begitu, entah sejak kapan, mata ini selalu memperhatikannya. Selalu.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.  
><strong>Beverage Cans<strong>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kiryu Shougo menggeliat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari kasurnya yang empuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sekarang adalah musim semi terakhirnya dimasa SMA, beberapa hari menjelang upacara kelulusan. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang alasan kenapa disaat penting seperti ini kedua orangtuanya malah lebih memilih liburan ke luar negeri ketimbang merayakan hari kelulusan anaknya. Yang penting dia sudah lulus dan harus bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke Universitas Swasta di Tokyo.<p>

Awalnya, pemuda berambut blonde ini memilih langsung bekerja saja. Namun saat mendengar ketiga temannya kompak memilih melanjutkan kuliah di Tokyo, diapun terpaksa mengubah piihannya. Satu dari banyak alasan kenapa dia memilih untuk mengubah pilihan hidupnya adalah karena gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu – Yamagishi Saki.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kau ada disitu dari tadi?" tanya Kiryu begitu melihat Yamagishi berdiri tak jauh dari depan terasnya. Niatnya Kiryu keluar untuk mengambil koran harian langganannya, tapi malah menemukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sebuah koran. 'Yah, kalau kami-sama beneran ada, bolehkah aku berharap bisa membuang yang itu ? Merepotkan,' pikir Kiryuu muda itu sambil menatap Yamagishi.

"Aku lupa alamat e-mailmu, ehe," balas Yamagishi, "Etto, Kiryu-kun, sebenarnya..."

"Masuklah."

Kiryu masuk kembali kerumahnya, diikuti Yamagishi dibelakangnya. Dia tentu tahu sopan santun, dan membiarkan seorang tamu berdiri diluar itu tidaklah sopan. Saat sudah beberapa langkah Kiryu masuk kerumahnya, akhirnya dia sadar Ini kali pertama dia mengijinkan teman perempuannya masuk kerumahnya –saat dia sedang sendiri. Well, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat seorang Kiryuu Shogo berduaan dengan perempuan dirumahnya?

"Duduklah dimana saja, aku buatkan minumannya."

"A, ah! Gak usah! Biar aku saja yang..."

"Akan lebih aman jika aku yang melakukannya, Yamagishi-san."

"Ehehe. Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut membantu!"

"Haaah, terserah."

Dan pada akhirnya, Yamagishi kembali mengekori pemuda berambut blonde itu ke dapur. Kiryuu sendiri tidak peduli, ada atau tidak ada Yamagashi tidak akan merubah apa-apa dalam kehidupannya. Yang kini berputar-putar dalam pikirannya justru kenapa gadis kecil itu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumahnya dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu dimana rumahnya.

Apakah Yamagishi seorang stalker? Atau dia telah mencuri informasi dari data siswa yang ada disekolah? Atau dia bertanya kepada Hase? Yah, sepertinya alasan terakhir adalah yang paling masuk akal.

"Hati-hati air pan..." dan perkataan shougo terhenti saat entah kenapa ceret yang dibawa Yamagishi terjatuh dan air panasnya mengenai kaki gadis bermata abu-abu kehitaman itu. Dia kemudian panik –hal yang sangat jarang terjadi pada seorang Kiryuu Shogo- dan langsung menggendong Yamagishi. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dia membawa teman sekelasnya itu ke kamar mandi dan langsung menyiram bagian yang terkena air panas tadi.

"Ki..kiryuu-kun..." gumam Yamagishi.

"Diam! Sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang melakukannya, kan!" Yamagishi tersentak. Mungkin Kiryu marah padanya dan pemikiran itu membuatnya ingin menangis –lagi. Tapi gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kiryu. Wajah dingin yang minim ekspresi itu kini terlihat panik dan khawatir.

"Kiryuu-kun seram."

"Tentu saja. Kalau lukanya membekas, aku yang susah, tahu."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Bohong."

Yamagishi hanya tertawa kecil. Dia tahu pemuda yang kini sedang menyiram kakinya dengan hati-hati ini susah untuk dibohongi. Faktaya, kakinya memang terasa perih dan berdiri seperti ini saja sudah membuat Yamagishi merasa sakit.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut keemasan kiryuu sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak tahu berapa banyak dia sudah merepotkan pemuda itu. Saat dia lupa mengerjakan pr liburan musim panas, saat dia hampir melupakan janjinya dengan fujimiya kaori, dan sebaginya. Hal itu tanpa disadari olehnya telah memberikan sebuah rasa ketergantungan kepada pemuda berambut blonde itu. Sebelum kemudian tumbuh menjadi perasaan suka dan semakin lama berubah jadi 'cinta.'

"Haah, apa lagi?" kiryu mendongakkan kepalanya sedetik setelah dia merasakan tangan mungil Yamagishi sedang mengelus rambutnya.

"Sayang sekali, Kiryu-kun tidak ingin jadi suami-ku," bisik Yamagishi.

"Baka," balas Kiryu, "Kau tidak tahu apa arti 'menjadi suamimu' itu."

"Bukannya itu berarti Kiryu-kun akan terus membantuku sepanjang waktu?" Kiryu hanya bisa menghela nafas setalah mendengar jawaban dari Yamagishi yang sangat polos itu.

"Aku juga kesini bermaksud untuk bilang ingin tinggal dengan kiryu-kun selama kuliah. Jadi..." kali ini Kiryu kembali menghela bafas. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun karena kepolosan Yamagishi yang sudah keterlauan itu.

"Itu bukan pembicaraan yang cocok untuk dijadikan lolucon, Yamagishi-san," balas Kiryu.

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda!" bantak Yamagishi dengan nada yang meninggi.

Mendengar pertakaan dari gadis didepannnya, pemuda itu tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan menyiram tubuh Yamagishi sampai basah kuyup. Dia memang sudah memikirkannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, untuk memberi tahu Yamagishi tentang apa yang akan dilakukan suami-istri dan itu tidak semudah mengatakannya, butuh pengorbanan. Dan pemuda itu merasa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat.

"Ap—" belum sampai Yamagishi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kiryu langsung menarik tubuh mungil Yamagishi kedalam pelukannya. Membuat wajah Yamagishi memerah semerah kepiting rebus dalam sekejap. Sementara itu, Kiryu tampak tenang dan mulai mencium tengkuk leher Yamagishi yang sudah jadi semerah kepiting rebus itu. Pemuda itupun mulai menggigit daun telinga Yamagishi dengan lembut lalu berkata, "Are, bajumu basah, biarkan aku melepaskannya."

Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, jemari Kiryu mulai menjalankan misi untuk melepas satu persatu kancing baju yang dikenakan gadis mungi berambut hitam kebituan itu. Dan berhasil membuat Yamagishi berada dipelukannya hanya dengan dalamannya saja tanpa mendapat perlawanan dari gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku? Kau ingin aku melakukan yang lebih dari ini?" tanya Kiryu. Hening cukup lama hingga akhirnya Yamagishi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil mengiyakan pertanyaan Kiryu tadi.

"Ti–tidak masalah kalau Kiryu-kun yang melakukannya." Kiryu kembali menghela nafas. Dia melepaskan pelukannya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Heran, kenapa dizaman seperti ini masih ada perempuan sepolos Yamagishi Saki. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas, Kiryu melepaskan kemejanya dan memakaikannya ke Yamagishi.

"Pakai itu sampai aku selesai mengeringkan bajumu."

Kiryu memungut baju basah milik Yamagashi yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai dan berjalan menuju mesin cuci yang tak jauh dari kamar mandi. Sementara itu, Yamagishi merasakan lututnya lemas dan tersungkur dilantai dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Dia baru saja merasakan pelukan dari orang yang entah sejak kapan memenuhi hatinya dengan perasan cinta.

* * *

><p>"Yamagishi—san, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu."<p>

"A, apa?"

Kiryu menatap wajah Yamagishi Saki lekat-lekat. Dari semua yang telah dia lalui bersama gadis dihadapannya ini, dari semua perkataan yang telah dilontarkan gadis itu kepadanya, dia bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis ini sangat polos dan itu menyebabkan dia terus memperhatikannya –sejak SD. Namun apakah hanya karena itu?

"Apakah kau itu suka padaku?" Yamagishi menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan pupil mengecil dan wajah yang tiba-tiba memerah. Melihat reaksi Yamagishi -yang menurut Kiryu aneh itu, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Oke, anggap saja itu artinya iya. Lalu kalau aku tidak menyukaimu bagaimana?" tanya Kiryu.

"Ja—jadi kau membenciku, Kiryu-kun?"

"Entahlah."

Kiryu meletakkan segelas coklat hangat yang dari tadi dibawanya dihadapan Yamagishi dan duduk disamping gadis itu. Yamagishi hanya menunduk dengan butiran air mata yang mulai menetas. Kiryu kembali menghela nafas.

"Haah, Kau sebegitu sukanya padaku, ya?" Yamagishi mengangguk.

"Setelah apa yang tadi kulakukan?" Yamagishi kembali mengangguk.

"Yaaah, bagaimana, ya?"gumam Kiryu. 'Disaat seperti ini meminta saran pada Yuuki tidak ada gunanya,' batinnya. Selama ini dia selalu memperhatikan sahabat baiknya itu berjuang sangat keras demi Fujimiya. Kadang dia juga heran dengan kelakuan Hase Yuuki tersebut. Berkali-kali dilupakan, berkali-kali berjuang dari awal. Kadang dia bahkan merasa kagum, namun juga kesal karena hubungan diantara keduanya tidak berubah sampai sekarang. Pernah dia berpikir kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi, dan selalu berakhir dengan kesimpulan bahwa Yuuki tidak cukup berani untuk menyatakan perasaan sukanya.

Dalam kasusnya, Yamagishilah yang berkali-kali meminta dirinya untuk menjadi suaminya. Dan berkali-kali pula Kiryu memukul kepala Yamagishi dan bilang kalau itu bukan bahan candaan. Tapi meminta seseorang menjadi teman –seperti yng dilakukan Hase Yuuki- jauh berbeda dengan meminta seseorang menjadi suaminya. Well, itu menyangkut masa depan seseorang , tepatnya masa depan seorang Kiryu Shougo.

"Haah, begini saja... supaya hal yang menyebalkan ini cepat selesai," ujar Kiryuu, "Aku akan menerima tawaranmu untuk menjadi suami atau apalah dan juga keinginanmu tinggal bersamaku selam kuliah itu dengan satu syarat."

Tangisan Yamagishi terhenti dan dia hanya bisa membatu penuh harap. Sementara Kiryu dengan enteng mengiyakan tawarannya sambil memainkan smartphonenya –Hase baru saja mengiriminya e-mail.

"Traktir aku minuman kaleng."

* * *

><p><strong>おわり<strong>

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa~~! Akhirnya fic ini kelar juga! couple ini telah membuat mizutto jedokin kepala ke dinding kamar saking geregetannya...=_= *tolong jangan ditiru*<strong>

**Yang pasti, makasih yang sudah mau mampir, apa lagi membaca cerita Mizutto ini! terima kasih juga buat yang mau rela-relain nge-review~! Reviewnya akan Mizuuto balas lewat PM biar bisa sekalian kenalan dan akrab sama readers.**

_**sekali lagi, terimakasih dan silahkan di REVIEW~!**_

_**Jya nee~~!**_


End file.
